


Между созвездиями

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Такого снегопада еще не было в жизни Гарри. И пока идет снег, лед и меч выкуют нового, взрослого человека.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869439
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Между созвездиями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663775) by lucius_complex. 



> К данному тексту есть иллюстрация [Ты никогда не видел такую долгую снежную бурю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899640)

_ All are not taken; there are left behind _

_ Living Belovèds, tender looks to bring _

_ And make the daylight still a happy thing _

**Глава 1**

Ты никогда не видел такую долгую снежную бурю.

Натянув как можно больше свитеров, устроившись подальше от беспокойного топота и громких голосов, ты сидишь в неприметном углу на подоконнике окна второго этажа и ждешь, когда включат электричество и отопление.

Прошло восемь месяцев с тех пор, как твой оборванный отряд бойцов занял этот склад, пять — с тех пор, как разведчики Дина обнаружили очередное логово Волдеморта на другом складе прямо напротив вашего, и добрых десять дней с тех пор, как тебе удалось избавиться от привкуса иронии во рту.

Тебе кажется нелепым и смешным, что в итоге вся война сводится к наблюдению и ожиданию, ожиданию и голоданию. Остается лишь надеяться, что противников постигнет та же участь — в промышленных зданиях всегда гуляют сквозняки, и они плохо сохраняют тепло. На таких больших пространствах работает лишь малая часть заклинаний, а их поддержка требует столько усилий, что наверняка истощит врагов так же, как вас.

В последние несколько дней буря была такой сильной, что деревья вокруг превратились в почерневшие карандаши с венках из обломанных веток. Сухой воздух покалывает кожу и в то же угнетающе давит. Перед тобой лишь бесконечное белое пространство. Его плюс в том, что ты не видишь Пожирателей Смерти. Пурга все затмевает, иногда целыми днями поливая вас ледяным градом, будто пытаясь уничтожить все живое.

Возможно, небеса тоже протестуют против этой бессмысленной, непрекращающейся войны.

Словно шахматная доска, между вами простирается открытое поле, частично поросшее кустарником и изъеденное рытвинами. На противоположном конце, в низине, защищающей его от всего, кроме воздушных атак, располагается вражеский склад. 

Тянется изнурительное ожидание. Многие дни вы ничего не делаете, маетесь, ждете.

Команды летчиков тренируются в стоящей рядом штольне. Тебе запрещено к ним присоединяться, но ты все равно иногда их навещаешь, чтобы оказать моральную поддержку. Когда-то ты им завидовал, особенно в первые месяцы после запрета. А сейчас жалеешь о сказанных в гневе словах. Но бессмысленно зацикливаться на прошлом. 

Ты чувствуешь знакомое присутствие, и рядом садится Рон, протягивая сплюснутый сэндвич.

— Опять сардины. Будешь?

— Спасибо, — говоришь ты, забирая предложенный ланч. 

Пальцы Рона оставляют на подсохшем хлебе грязные следы. Теперь ты в основном узнаешь его по рукам, потому что вы уже давно не смотрели друг на друга, не считая мимолетных подглядываний на совещаниях. 

— Как же мне надоел запах рыбы, — говорит Рон с полным ртом. — Не помнишь, когда мы в последний раз ели что-то кроме консервов?

— Мне нравится солонина, — ты механически жуешь. Еда, особенно если ее мало, напоминает о необходимости жить. Жевать и глотать — значит выбирать жизнь. Принимать пищу в такое время, раз за разом — еще одна война. У нее своя триумфальная песня.

Ты спрашиваешь себя: посещает ли здания перед тобой Волдеморт, выходит ли иногда, чтобы насладиться видом? Наверное, именно так для него выглядит идеальный апокалипсис. 

Такие беспечные шутки не дают опустить руки. Как и воспоминания, если речь не заходит о мертвых.

Но иногда, по самым обычным причинам, невозможно не вспомнить погибших.

— Я до сих пор скучаю по жареному мясу Чо, — виновато признается Рон. Чо была одним из самых надежных источников контрабандной еды, летучего пороха и безымянных восточных ингредиентов из Чайнатауна. Прошло четыре месяца, как она исчезла, и с тех пор не было никаких вестей. 

Ты с сочувствием отвечаешь:

— Я тоже. С луком и картошкой.

— Не, лучше с яйцами. Свежие фермерские яйца. Мы их вечность не видели. Может, ночная вылазка, а? Операция “Куриное яйцо”.

— По такому снегу? — фыркаешь ты. — Все куры наверняка уже мертвы, если только их не разобрали по домам.

— Стоит проверить, не так ли? Если они замерзли насмерть, то все еще свежие, — Рон предвкушающе улыбается. Наверное, перед его внутренним взором проплывает целый парад куриных блюд. 

— А завтра утром Макгонагалл найдет тебя замершим на пороге. Какой позор.

— Да чтоб этот снег провалился, — ворчит Рон. — Если так пойдет и дальше, скоро мы будем выживать на сэндвичах из картона.

Твой взгляд невольно возвращается к окну, к бесконечным линиям снега и неба.

— Кажется, в этом году Природа-мать решила действовать радикально.

— Держу пари, у нее чувство юмора, как у Снейпа. Возможно, она на его стороне.

— Его сторона тоже в снегу, — замечаешь ты. — Вчерашняя буря замела наш первый этаж, а они расположены ниже, чем мы. 

— О-о, — Рон заметно веселеет, — ну, может, она все-таки поддерживает нас.

Вместе вы наблюдаете, как здания рядом поглощает снег. Холмы тают, сливаясь с небом.

— Надеюсь, это жирная мерзкая змея замерзла насмерть.

— Надеюсь, они съели эту жирную мерзкую змею.

Вы смеетесь, и, несмотря на вечно холодную и темную пропасть между вами, где когда-то была Гермиона, вам почти хорошо.

***

Вы давно перестали говорить о погибших. Время вспоминать придет, когда закончится война и вы узнаете точное число смертей. Однако пока умершие не существует. Вы никогда их не встречали, не шли по жизни вместе. Никогда не видели, как они умирают.

Кроме того, любую надгробную речь тут же унесет метель, а слезы просто замерзнут на щеках. Завтра умрет кто-то еще, и ни у кого не будет сил повторить подобное снова.

Гораздо лучше отложить.

По крайней мере, когда появится возможность помянуть погибших, у тебя все еще останутся подходящие фразы. Поэтому ты копишь горькие слова и сливаешь их в глубокий колодец, который запечатал до более подходящего времени.

Возможно, до весны.

***

В ходе войны ты придумал теорию, что погибшие сливаются со звездами. Эту идею ты позаимствовал из греческой и других мифологий. И однажды поделился ею с Роном, когда вы сидели на крыше в редкую ясную ночь. Постепенно называть звезды именами погибших друзей входит в привычку. Иногда к вам присоединяются другие. Особенно Парвати — она смотрит на ночное небо почти так же часто, как ты, но совсем по иным причинам. Конечно, она почти не говорит с тобой. Война отправила Падму под холодную землю, а Лаванду — в объятия Фенрира Грейбека, и вы оба знаете, что во многом, очень многом, ты виновен в этом противостоянии не меньше, чем Волдеморт.

Больше нет смысла это отрицать.

У Парвати нет причин делится с тобой своими мыслями, хотя иногда, в память о Лаванде, она здоровается с Роном. Тебя уже давно это не ранит.

Однажды ты вызвал ее улыбку, когда, после страшной стычки, в которой погиб Колин, взял Дениса на крышу, указал на маленькую мигающую звезду и сказал, что никогда не видел, чтобы звезды так часто мерцали, а значит, это наверняка камера его брата.

Ты никогда не признаешься Рону, что уже выбрал для него звезду — ярко-красную, горящую ровным, стойким светом. Она нависает над Беллатрикс в созвездии Ориона и как будто держит ее в страхе. Ты никогда ему не скажешь, что это помогает тебе держаться.

***

Иногда трудно игнорировать тех, кто громкими шутками и смехом пытается поднять всем настроение. Например, в те дни, когда бури сменяются давящей тишиной и ты снова ощущаешь бегущий по венам адреналин, не выплескивавшийся уже несколько недель. Твоя жизнь очень ценна, так как ты должен встретиться с Волдемортом лицом к лицу, поэтому рисковать запрещено. Нельзя, чтобы тебя заметили и ранили. Поэтому остается лишь наблюдать, как ученики пятого и шестого курсов, смеясь, пикируют на метлах или пробираются среди кустов командами по четыре человека. 

Вместо этого ты участвуешь во всех собраниях Ордена и ругаешься с Хуч, когда она дает очередное глупое задание, одновременно отправляя сражаться тех, кто гораздо младше тебя. Ты проверяешь поставки, распределяешь мелкие домашние дела, помогаешь Анджелине организовать занятия для студентов, но по большей части просто бездельничаешь, стараясь не сойти с ума. 

Иногда тебе удается убедить Рона прогуляться, надеясь, что ни у кого не хватит смелости ругать члена семьи Уизли за нарушение правил. Ведь последняя жертва Артура обеспечила вам месяцы поставок, которые лишь сейчас начали сокращаться.

А потом, одним особенно холодным вечером, после двадцати восьми месяцев молчания, на собрании Ордена появляется Снейп и садится с таким видом, будто никуда не уходил.

Ты буквально слышишь упавшую тишину, всеобщий вздох и нарастающий гнев, который крадется в комнату, как медленно поднимающаяся приливная волна. 

Снейп явно был готов ко всеобщей ярости и невозмутимо слушает, как сидящая на другом конце стола Макгонаголл выкрикивает угрозы. Возгласы “предатель” и “убийца” воронами реют вокруг него. 

— Зачем ты явился? — наконец спрашивает Макгонаголл, придя в себя. — Не мог не понимать, что уйти уже не сможешь.

В ответ Снейп протягивает два серебристых флакона:

— Мои воспоминания и…

— Альбуса, — сдавленно выдыхает директриса. До сих пор ты даже не подозревал, какая боль таится в ней, ожидая малейшего повода выплеснуться наружу.

Ее уязвимость так шокирует, что ты почти не в силах на нее смотреть. Она выглядит слишком старой и отчаявшейся, когда протягивает руки и хватает флаконы. Невозможно видеть ее настолько жалкой. Ты всегда считал ее чем-то выше человека — целой организацией, сосудом веры, который никогда не сломится. 

Ты, который лучше всех знает, каково это — нести на плечах груз чужих надежд. Следовало бы догадаться, понять. Как ты мог быть настолько жестоким?

Чувствуя стыд, ты едва можешь смотреть на других членов Ордена, поэтому переводишь взгляд на Снейпа, который, кажется, тоже не ожидал подобного зрелища и громко прочищает горло. 

— Я немедленно их разолью, как… он учил. Никогда не делала этого сама.

— Разумеется, это ловушка. Нам нужно запереть его, пока не найдем чашу для просмотра. Кто знает, сколько времени это займет? — произносит Дедалус Дингл.

— Есть заклинание, — бормочет Снейп, прикрыв глаза. — Альбус наверняка упоминал о нем, Минерва. Он изобрел его во время своих… путешествий. Флакон спроецирует воспоминания с помощью ладана.

Ее глаза расширяются.

— Я знаю его. Сделаешь так, чтобы видели все?

Снейп резко кивает, и свет от камина оставляет отблеск на его спутавшихся волосах.

— Да.

Значит, решено. Они отправляют тебя принести со склада благовония, и ты так спешишь, что кажется, будто сердце сейчас разорвется. 

Когда ты приближаешься к столу, Снейп поднимает голову и встречается с тобой взглядом. От пламени в его глазах волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Почему-то он напоминает тебе Сириуса в вашу первую встречу — тот был так же напряжен и с вызовом ждал суда.

Ты зажигаешь ладан и помогаешь убрать стулья, пока Макгонагалл множеством заклинаний проверяет целостность флаконов. 

Когда комната начинает затуманиваться, на лице Снейпа проступает нерешительность.

— Вы… — он замолкает и облизывает губы. — Проявите сдержанность, когда придете к решению.

Ты не понимаешь, в отличие от Макгонаголл, которая наконец слегка оттаивает:

— Если ты не убил его, тебе нечего бояться.

Снейп откидывается назад и кивает, словно смиряясь с судьбой.

— Правда в том, что я не знаю, Минерва. Давно не помню.

Ты едва понимаешь, что он имеет в виду, но видно, что Снейп мысленно готовится вернуть свои воспоминания.

Дым расползается, сгущаясь, и ты начинаешь кашлять, судорожно сглатывая. Люди задыхаются, кричат, и на мгновение тебе кажется, что это ловушка. Снейп всех перехитрил. 

В самый разгар паники ты внезапно слышишь, как то ли от страха, то ли от боли ахает Снейп. Дым проясняется, собираясь в мелькающие сюрреалистические воспоминания. Ты видишь, как бледнеет Снейп — он явно недооценил собственные признания и был так же, как и ты, не готов к таким откровениям. 

Тебе достается сомнительная честь наблюдать, как ломается мастер зелий, как корчится, упав на пол. Ты никогда не думал, что кто-то может так показать свою слабость перед другими, особенно он.

И ты, единственный студент среди взрослых, выходишь вперед, чтобы удержать отчаявшегося Снейпа, просящего прощения у мертвых, рвущего одежду и разбивающего лоб о пол, каясь в своих ошибках. Минерва тоже плачет, а два других профессора, как дети, катаются по полу, вцепившись друг в друга. Они наконец позволяют себе горевать.

Лишь тогда ты осознаешь свой истинный возраст, свои наивные заблуждения. Лишь тогда понимаешь, насколько молод и защищен. Когда другие поспешно вытирают слезы и выходят из комнаты, ты послушно следуешь за ними. Горло сжимается от невысказанных слов.

Ты проводишь ночь, наблюдая за Лепусом и искрящимся Сириусом в созвездии Большого Пса. Ты думаешь о стенах, что рисуют люди вокруг себя, о цене, которую они платят, чтобы их удержать. 

Ты благодарен Снейпу за его самоуверенность, которая, вероятно, спасла ему жизнь. Пришел бы он, зная, что придется раскрыть? Наверное, нет.

Когда на следующий день те два профессора появляются вместе, от них буквально веет спокойствием и равнодушием, как будто ничего не произошло. Возможно, ночью они утешили друг друга? Мысль кажется нелепой, но ты замечаешь, что с тех пор они всегда вместе. Два раненых человека постоянно оглядываются, чтобы проверить, где второй. 

Дурацкая идея застревает в голове, и ты ловишь себя на том, что замолкаешь при каждом появлении Снейпа. Он редко задерживается дольше часа, и тебе запрещено говорить о его посещениях и новой информации. Тебя возмущает, что все остальные все еще считают Снейпа предателем. И тревожит воспоминание, что когда-то тебя обвиняли в том же самом. Глядя, как он в своей медленной, взвешенной манере, которую ты раньше принимал за насмешку, докладывает обстановку, невозможно не задаться вопросом: все эти годы ненависти родились из беспочвенного страха превратится в него? Потому что твои гнев и вина так похожи на его. Очень похожи.

Его слова могли бы быть твоими. Как и кровь на руках. Как и беспрестанная жертва и терпеливое молчание.

Сам Снейп, похоже, безразличен к вновь обретенному уважению. Его волнуют насущные проблемы, а не бесполезная репутация. Под его глазами постоянно залегают тени, а голос иногда хрипит, будто он несколько дней подряд громко говорил. Или кричал.

Иногда он пристально смотрит на тебя, и в этом взгляде гораздо больше признания, чем у всех остальных заботящихся о тебе взрослых. Он замечает все. И действительно тебя видит. 

С толикой удивления ты осознаешь, что благодарен.

***

_ And now, each night I count the stars. _

_ And each night I get the same number. _

_ And when they will not come to be counted, _

_ I count the holes they leave. _

С тех пор, как Снейпа оправдали, между ним и Минервой, похоже, установились те же отношения, что у тебя с Роном, — поддержка и терпение, в основе которых потеря дорогого им человека. Подобного ты не ожидал и принимаешь с трудом. Не думал, что они станут друзьями. Неохотными союзниками, да, но не закадычными приятелями. 

Ты надеешься, что между ними только дружба. Мысль о чем-то большем…

Слишком выбивает из колеи.

Минерва часто зовет тебя в свой кабинет, что привести в порядок полки или помочь разослать письма, и однажды ты застаешь там склонившегося над столом Снейпа, которому она осторожно разрезает рукав, обнажая распухший ожог. К горлу подступает желчь при виде небрежно нанесенных на руку слов: “ВЕРНОСТЬ” и “ГРЯЗНОКРОВКА”. 

— Ох, Северус.

— Оставь, Минерва, — ворчит Снейп, а тебе говорит лишь: — Будь полезен, принеси нам чай.

Мгновение ты смотришь на него, открываешь рот, но тут же закрываешь обратно. Возясь с чайным сервизом, ты пытаешься игнорировать пытливый взгляд Снейпа и покалывание старых шрамов на тыльной стороне руки.

**Я не должен лгать.**

**ВЕРНОСТЬ.**

**ГРЯЗНОКРОВКА.**

— Этот монстр, — ужас в голосе Минервы отражает твой собственный.

Снейп лишь пожимает плечами, словно на его руке карандашный рисунок, а не почерневшая плоть. 

— Неудивительно при такой погоде. А тигр в клетке все равно остается тигром.

От этих пренебрежительных слов лицо Минервы темнеет.

— Позволь хотя бы исцелить.

— Что-нибудь от боли и все, — твердо говорит Снейп. — Опасно убирать следы.

— Северус, ты же не думаешь, что я оставлю на тебе эту… мерзость.

— Думаю. Оставишь.

Минерва поджимает губы и отводит взгляд, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Не суетись.

Снейп запрокидывает голову. Он поступает так лишь тогда, когда полностью расслабляется, и ты рад оказаться к этому причастным. Хоть немного. 

— Нам все еще может повезти. Люциус постоянно твердит, что лучше не прятаться в ветхих бараках, а отправиться за границу. Может, Темного Лорда соблазнят фантазии о бесчисленных чистокровных, стекающих к его ногам, чтобы получить метку, предложить альянс или отсыпать галеоны. 

Ты осознаешь, что громко смеешься лишь тогда, когда они поворачиваются к тебе.

— Чай, — выпаливаешь ты, кивая на поднос. Интересно, что в ответ на твое вмешательство Минерва хмурится, а Снейп выглядит ошарашенным.

— Будем надеяться, что нам не повезет, — бормочешь ты, ставя на стол чашки с горячим чаем.

— И правда, — Снейп слегка изгибает губы.

Ты усмехаешься, но он внезапно напрягается, будто ему неприятно находиться рядом с тобой. 

— Почему он так часто здесь слоняется?

Ты возмущен, что о тебе говорят как о мешающем бездомном щенке. Слишком близко к истине.

— Я не слоняюсь без дела, а помогаю директрисе.

— Если хочешь быть полезным, научись находить такие занятия, которым подойдут твои навыки, — наставительно произносит Снейп. — Если, конечно, вершина твоих способностей — не обязанности домашнего эльфа. 

— Я делаю то, что мне говорят, — горячо возражаешь ты.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не пойти и не спрыгнуть с моста? Продолжай делать то, что тебе говорят!

Глядя на Снейпа, ты хочешь произнести много слов. Плохих слов. Он горд, как Мерлин, но смертен, как ты. Также может получать раны и совершать серьезные ошибки.

**ВЕРНОСТЬ.**

**ГРЯЗНОКРОВКА.**

**Я не должен лгать.**

Как можно мягче ты спрашиваешь:

— Как вы думаете, что мне следует делать?

К твоему удовольствию, на лице Снейпа проступает ошеломление, но тут же сменяется привычной насмешкой.

— Используй мозг. Для тебя это будет достаточным испытанием.

— Северус, Гарри просто хотел помочь, — упрекает Минерва.

Идя к выходу, ты слышишь постепенно отдаляющийся голос Снейпа:

— Они растут так быстро, Минерва. А потом однажды становятся на перепутье и принимают неверные решения, которые никто не может…

Ты захлопываешь за собой дверь.

***

Боясь, что Снейп прав (черт бы побрал его всевидящий взгляд), ты прекращаешь бесцельно бродить и предлагаешь Поппи помочь с ее повседневными обязанностями. Рон неохотно присоединяется и безостановочно ноет, когда она велит вам менять постельное белье и чистить ночные горшки. Неделю она пристально следит за вами, а потом отправляет несправляющегося Рона работать на кухню, чему тот явно рад, а тебя почему-то начинает учить шить.

Зачем, становится ясно, когда поступает новая партия раненых бойцов. Ты быстро учишься отбрасывать лишние мысли и интуитивно понимать, с какой силой давить и куда накладывать швы, если мешают одежда и кровь. Привыкаешь в конце каждого дня массировать шею и пальцы, чтобы прогнать боль. 

А еще ты учишься ценить и понимать тишину — порожденную страхом и болью, ты превращаешь ее в уютный, исцеляющий покой. Во время этой тихой скромной работы тебя не покидает странное ощущение победы, а потом ты случайно подслушиваешь двух обсуждающих тебя профессоров и наконец понимаешь, что с тобой происходит — ты вырос. Тебе не впервой быть предметом пересудов, поэтому ты просто спускаешься на кухню. Рон так рад тебя видеть, что стаскивает банку тушенки, и вы взбираетесь на крышу, выбираете созвездие Ориона и пытаетесь перефантазировать друг друга, превращая небесные тела в непристойные части женской анатомии.

В какой-то момент Рон облизывает палец и, прикрыв один глаз, направляет его в небо, будто пытаясь закрыть одно из созвездий. 

— Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь?

Рон с неожиданной серьезностью шевелит пальцем.

— Блокирую Драко. Он весь вид портит.

Когда вы прекращаете смеяться, ты ложись рядом с ним и тоже поднимаешь палец вверх

***

Зелья в лазарете очень быстро заканчиваются, и однажды ты предлагаешь Поппи попробовать их приготовить, когда будут ингредиенты. Она подозрительно проверяет у тебя температуру, а на следующей встрече Ордена просит Снейпа о помощи. 

Ты нервно ждешь, чувствуя себя первокурсником под долгим и пристальным взглядом Снейпа. Наконец он резко кивает. У тебя есть два часа, чтобы запомнить как можно больше зелий. Вы прощаетесь с остальными членами собрания и быстро спускаетесь в маленькую импровизированную лабораторию в подвале. 

Запасов почти нет — лишь немного свежих ингредиентов и самое простое оборудование. Вы составляете список того, что можно приготовить при таких скудных ресурсах: три типа зелья и две настойки. С ужасом ты осознаешь, что, даже экономя и разбавляя, вряд ли получишь по полдюжины флаконов каждого. 

Спирт для настоек отдает кислотой и больше смахивает на уксус. Вздохнув, ты вставляешь потрескавшуюся резиновую пробку обратно.

— Что теперь?

Снейп потирает переносицу, словно у него болит голова. 

— Я найду способ достать недостающие ингредиенты. Все должно быть использовано: каждый корень, стебель и лист. Я не потерплю испорченные из-за твоей невнимательности запасы. Это ясно?

— Абсолютно, — отвечаешь ты, и он поднимает бровь, словно считая, что ты осмелился над ним подшутить. Как можно лучше изобразив спокойствие, которого совсем не чувствуешь, ты смотришь на него до тех пор, пока он с ворчанием не отворачивается. 

— Также нужно будет здесь убраться и впредь содержать в чистоте.

Ты фыркаешь:

— Это не проблема для того, кто полгода подрабатывал домашним эльфом.

Возможно, тебе привиделось, но, кажется, ты сумел вызвать у Снейпа улыбку.

***

_ I was a maiden in this versicolor plain. _

_ I watched it change. _

_ Withstood that change, the infidelities _

_ of light, the solar interval, the shift of time, _

_ the shift from farm to town. _

_ I had a man that pressed me down _

_ into the soil. I was that man. I was that town. _

Разрываясь между зельями, во время приготовления которых хочется рвать на себе волосы, и лазаретом, где сшиваешь рваные раны до тех пор, пока пальцы не сводит судорогой, ты едва находишь время думать о происходящим за пределами твоего маленького мирка. Ты перестал посещать собрания Ордена — все равно ты им не нужен. По правде говоря, вряд ли они вообще хотели, чтобы ты на них присутствовал.

Эта мысль оставляет странный привкус во рту, но твое занятие сейчас гораздо важнее. По крайней мере, ты видишь реальные результаты, а больные узнали, что ты можешь наводить настоящий ужас, если они тратят впустую, портят или отказываются пить твои драгоценные лекарства. 

Новая репутация радует намного больше, чем ты готов признать.

Иногда, отчитавшись на собрании, Снейп приходит тебя проведать. Интересно, он заметил, что ты больше не присутствуешь на встречах? Он никогда об этом не упоминал, так что, наверное, нет. Сегодня Снейп приносит подарок, при виде которого ты улыбаешься во все тридцать два зуба.

Лапчатка ползучая. Основной ингредиент кроветворного зелья.

— Вы мой герой, — шепчешь ты.

— Иди к черту, — почти дружелюбно отвечает он, небрежно точа запасной разделочный нож. Следующий час вы молча нарезаете ингредиенты, полностью сосредоточившись на работе, и ты впервые по-настоящему осознаешь, насколько сложен и деликатен процесс приготовления зелий со всеми его многочисленными, скрупулезными требованиями, зависящими от времени года, характера ингредиента и особенностей работы с ним. И на секунду понимаешь, почему загадочный мужчина рядом с тобой решил посвятить им жизнь.

Теперь ты лучше разбираешься в выражении его лица, замечаешь скрытую улыбку и постоянно наблюдаешь за ним, пытаясь отгадать, что должно быть на душе, чтобы загонять себя в такие тесные рамки. Иногда он ловит твой взгляд, но ничего не говорит, лишь поднимает бровь.

Ты рад его молчанию, поскольку не готов открыть, насколько сильно начал им восхищаться — его силой, храбростью, сдержанностью. Что находишь соблазнительной его улыбку. И что в какой-то момент начинаешь вспоминать его бой с тремя могущественными коллегами не как вероломное нападение, а как героический поступок, продиктованный храбростью и благородством. 

По правде говоря, твое мнение о нем настолько изменилось, что теперь приходится бороться с желанием ему улыбнуться. Может, это какой-то вид поклонения герою?

Такой поворот событий не самым лучшим образом сказывается на твоем эго, кроме того, встречая каждый раз радушный прием, Снейп наверняка начал сомневаться в твоем здравомыслии. Но тебе все равно, потому что ты счастлив.

Счастлив при виде сальноволосой летучей мыши.

Остается надеяться, что рано или поздно это безумие прекратится.

***

Два дня спустя ты с удивлением сталкиваешься со Снейпом не в лаборатории, а в лазарете, куда его приводит мрачная Минерва и усаживает на стул. Его лицо мрачнее тучи.

Сжимая подрагивающей рукой палочку, ты осторожно подходишь к ним.

— Поппи сейчас нет, директриса. Чему могу помочь?

— Грейбек глубоко поцарапал ему спину и вывихнул плечо. Дважды, — зло добавляет она.

— И я уже говорил, что вправил его. Дважды.

— И все же! Если этот ненормальный оборотень занес…

— Я продезинфицирую раны и дам ему костерост, — обещаешь ты.

— Который я научил тебя варить, мальчишка, — огрызается Снейп, срывая злость на тебе.

— Как бы там ни было, Северус, ты будешь его слушаться. Гарри, если твой подопечный попробует сбежать, — с нажимом произносит Минерва, — разрешаю его оглушить.

— Э-э-э, — красноречиво тянешь ты, глядя, как она быстро выходит из лазарета. Потом неуверенно поворачиваешься с кипящему Снейпу.

— Ну? И чего ты ждешь, особого приглашения? — рявкает он.

— Чтобы вы сняли рубашку, — парируешь ты.

Он презрительно смотрит на тебя, и на мгновение кажется, что придется все-таки его вырубить. Наконец Снейп пожимает плечами и начинает левой рукой расстегивать пуговицы.

Ты отворачиваешься, чтобы скрыть внезапное смущение. Тебе не впервой видеть обнаженный мужской торс, но никто никогда не скрывал свое тело так тщательно, как Снейп. Прикоснуться к нему…

К черту все. Ты не будешь об этом думать.

Берешь аптечку и подходишь к Снейпу. Наклонившись, чтобы осмотреть глубокие царапины на спине, ты невольно вспоминаешь, как совсем недавно ругался на несправедливость и настаивал на идиотских решениях, которые наверняка бы унесли много жизней. Ты встречаешься с ним взглядом — судя по всему, вы оба думаете об одном и том же.

— Я изменился, — шепчешь ты.

— Вижу, — отвечает он, слегка изгибая губы. Как они могут быть такими тонкими, но при этом настолько выразительными?

— Кроме того, в последние дни вы гораздо милее, — добавляешь ты преувеличенно насмешливым тоном, чтобы замаскировать искренность своих слов.

Возможно, ответное рычание тебе просто послышалось — ни один взрослый человек не выкинул бы подобного... но это же Снейп.

— Милыми можно называть других людей, Поттер. А меня разве что хорошим.

— Хм. А сейчас попробуйте быть очень хорошим и прекратите ерзать.

— Я думаю, ты забыл, — усмехается он, — кто здесь профессор.

— А я думаю, вы забыли, у кого здесь игла.

После этого Снейп замолкает и позволяет обработать свои раны. Он прикрывает глаза, и ты видишь следы усталости на его лице: под глазами глубокие тени, а скулы выглядят так, будто его лицо разрисовал черной краской ребенок. Когда ты вправляешь плечо, он лишь стискивает зубы, а потом отказывается от костероста, так как знает, что у тебя осталось всего три флакона. Однако любезно соглашается принять полпорции сиропа чемерицы.

Если бы Чо была здесь, ты попросил бы у нее хрящ голубой акулы, чтобы стабилизировать вертлужную губу плечевого сустава, но ее нет.

И ты уже знаешь, что она никогда не вернется.

**Глава 2**

_ We swim to God _

_ because we’ve been misled, the way we _

_ find Cassiopeia and bears and fish living _

_ in the infinite sky. But stars have no _

_ names and picture nothing and point _

_ to nothing and are only brilliant, bright, _

_ and we were never meant to suffer _

_ at the hands of light. _

В пятый день рождественского поста, когда после внезапного нападения Волдеморта лазарет переполнен истекающими кровью ранеными, тебя срочно вызывают в кабинет Минервы. На полу которого лежит Драко Малфой.

Вернее, то, что от него осталось. Должно быть, он попал в радиус взрыва: большая часть ожогов на нижней части туловища минимум третьей степени и, судя по ранам на шее и лице, он, скорее всего, ослеп. Его обувь превратилась в угли, так что ноги тоже наверняка повреждены. 

Ты неловко топчешься на месте, глядя, как Снейп нависает над своим бывшим студентом и накладывает обезболивающие чары. Его мантия покрыта кровью, и остается лишь молиться, чтобы она не принадлежала тем, чьи жизни ты пытался спасти в лазарете. 

— Почему вы не доставили его обратно к… своим?

— Не смог так далеко аппарировать, — признается он измученным голосом. — Где директриса?

Ты пристально смотришь на его сгорбленную фигуру и посиневшие губы.

— Вы же не ждете, что мы спасем его.

— Не ты, — выдыхает он и указывает куда-то рядом с тобой, — она.

Проследив направление его пальца, ты встречаешься со встревоженным взглядом Поппи. В этот момент в комнату входят Минерва и Молли Уизли.

— Мерлин помоги нам, — произносит мисс Уизли, на секунду прикрывая глаза.

— Северус, — шепчет Минерва таким сдавленным тоном, будто хочет попросить его о чем-то ужасном. Сейчас она совершенно не похожа на директрису и тем более на военного лидера, и ты не можешь не спросить себя: теперь, когда Дамблдора нет, насколько исход войны зависит лишь от надежды и слепого случая?

— Я не могу забрать его куда-то еще, — тихо говорит Снейп. — Никто не должен узнать.

Поппи поворачивается к тебе, и ты едва не заламываешь руки, услышав ее слова:

— Принеси свои зелья, Гарри. Все.

При всем новоприобретенном терпении и смирении ты не можешь поверить, что она серьезно.

— Все?

Поппи мрачно кивает:

— Ему понадобится все, что у нас есть. И даже больше.

Твое лицо каменеет.

— Но у нас нет ингредиентов, чтобы приготовить новую партию, если вы…

Снейп выходит из себя:

— Раз в жизни, мальчишка, сделай что тебе говорят!

— Сделаю, когда объясните, почему, черт подери, не можете забрать его с собой? Для подобной ситуаци есть заклинание стазиса, и вы это знаете!

Снейп обреченно опускает плечи.

— Я не могу. Темный Лорд не видит смысла в… трате ценных ресурсов.

— Как и нет смысла тратить эти ресурсы здесь. Вы это прекрасно знаете, — зло отмечаешь ты.

— Драко все еще студент. Это делает его одним из нас.

— Эти зелья нужны людям здесь. Нашим людям, — тебе хочется плакать от его слепого упрямства.

Игнорируя тебя, Снейп обращается к остальным:

— Минерва, я никогда ни о чем тебя не просил.

— Не говори ерунды, Северус. Мы… мы сделаем, что сможем.

Ты неверяще смотришь на нее, чувствуя себя преданным.

— Я понимаю слизеринским фаворитизм Снейпа, но вы?

— Гарри, — резко произносит Поппи, но ты ее не слышишь. Почему они не понимают?

— Нет! Думаю, я говорю от имени всех наших студентов, спрашивая: какого черта вы хотите отдать все, что может спасти наши жизни, тому, у кого почти нет шанса выжить? — ты продолжаешь стоять на своем, несмотря на то, что твой голос ломается, как лед на поверхности озера. — Возможно, Гермиона, продержалась бы еще несколько дней, если бы у нас были эти зелья, когда она была еще… жива. Возможно, в таком случае Чо не нужно было бы так рисковать и ее бы не поймали. Кто знает, кому они скоро понадобятся? Что вы мне скажете, если завтра серьезно пострадает Рон, а вы все потратили на Пожирателя смерти? 

— Мы бы…

— Вот только не надо лгать, Поппи. 

— Это называется честью, Гарри. Моя клятва медика…

— Хватит, — наконец рявкает Снейп. — Здесь приказы отдаем мы, а не ты, Поттер. А теперь беги в лазарет и принеси зелья, которые никогда не смог бы приготовить без моей помощи!

Вытирая слезы, ты разворачиваешься и выбегаешь из комнаты.

***

На следующий день после ссоры вселенная ясно дает понять, как мало для нее значит твое мнение — выхаживать Драко Малфоя приходится тебе. Забота о нем по большей части требует тяжелой физической работы, а Поппи занята сложными чарами, необходимыми для операций и вывода ядов. 

Так что тебе, как обычно, достается разгребать мусор. Драко под это определение подходит идеально, и ты ухаживаешь за мелким недоноском, втайне надеясь, что не умрет. 

А еще ты твердо намерен лелеять свою ненависть.

Когда Поппи или Минерва оказываются рядом, ты громко топаешь и хлопаешь дверьми, но наедине вынужден признать, что никто не заслуживает таких страданий: то, что осталось от кожи Драко, сморщилось и превратилось в бугристые коричневые пятна. Оба века так распухли, что не видно ресниц, и неясно, сохранилось ли зрение. И там столько волдырей.

Даже после того, как ты почти полностью замотал его в бинты, картина ужасает.

Поппи решает, наверняка в наказание, что сейчас самое время научить тебя ставить питательную трубку и мочеприемник. Отвратительно. 

Когда Драко в сознании, Минерва приходит с ним поговорить. Ты слышишь, как в ответ на ее шепот он стонет, пытаясь ответить — издает опухшим языком и обожженными губами бессвязные звуки. Слушать их страшно, и в конце концов ты понимаешь, что несмотря на ненависть начинаешь испытывать жалость. 

В течение нескольких дней ты смачиваешь бинты в каламине, посыпаешь измельченной куркумой и покрываешь ими его лицо, грудь, руки и ноги. 

Через четыре дня, когда отек немного спадает и Драко открывает глаза (к счастью, неповрежденные), ты начинаешь очищать его заклинаниями, но в конце осторожно поливаешь водой подсохшую пурпурную плоть — струйки смягчают образующуюся корочку. В эти моменты Драко что-то бормочет. Ты не разбираешь слов, но знаешь, что ему лучше. 

Иногда, меняя повязки, ты сдуваешь с его лба оставшиеся бледно-русые пряди, чтобы отвлечь от боли. 

Ты мучаешься угрызениями совести, вспоминая ночь на крыше, когда вы пытались закрыть созвездие Драко и, смеясь, говорили, что слизеринцы должны исчезнуть. А что, если все твои желания оборачиваются боком, чтобы преподать урок?

Эта мысль порождает такую сильную вину, что ты бросаешься прочь и бежишь до тех пор, пока не находишь пустую комнату, где наконец можешь дышать. Ты наклоняешься вперед, с хрипом втягивая воздух, и ждешь, пока не успокоится бешено колотящееся сердце.

Выдыхая, ты произносишь:

— Я не ненавижу Драко.

— Знаю, — шепчет из тени бархатный голос. Ты подпрыгиваешь.

— Черт, Снейп. Вы у меня пять лет отняли.

— Правда? Довольно беспечно с твоей стороны так легко их отпустить, — медленно произносит он, отступая от штор, у которых стоял. Невозможно не восхититься его мастерством — если бы Снейп не сдвинулся с места, ты бы ничего не заметил. 

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Он сводит брови, будто сбит с толку прямым вопросом, внимательно смотрит на тебя, а потом поворачивается обратно к окну. Движение кажется странно грациозным и в то же время жестким.

— Чтобы хорошо носить маску, иногда ее необходимо снимать.

От этого полунамека тебя охватывает нервный трепет, и ты забываешь о своих бедах. Сейчас ты увидишь его истинное лицо? Он настолько доверяет тебе, чтобы так раскрыться? 

Ты встаешь рядом с ним у окна.

— Вы когда-нибудь теряли себя, играя столь много противоположных ролей?

— Всякий раз, — откровенно признается Снейп, чем шокирует до глубины души. — Но с другой стороны, что есть я?

Ты не знаешь, что сказать, да он и не ждет ответа. Несколько долгих секунд ты стоишь рядом с этим загадочным человеком, задумчиво глядящим на снег, и дивишься оказанному доверию. 

И, возможно, любуешься видом.

Северус Снейп поразительный мужчина. Даже красивый, как красива скалистая гряда. Темная фигура на фоне снега напоминает черно-белый портрет Достоевского: мудрость и одновременно с этим полное безразличие к наблюдающему.

— Возраст не дает ответы, да? Несмотря на внешние изменения и… ожидания.

— Да, — тихо шепчет Снейп. — Не дает.

Секунду спустя он слегка вздрагивает:

— Мне пора.

Ты с удивлением понимаешь, что не хочешь его отпускать. Не теперь, когда только начал узнавать, и поэтому выпаливаешь:

— Вы все еще считаете меня безнадежным идиотом? Даже сейчас?

Ты бы многое отдал, чтобы разглядеть выражение его лица, когда он поворачивается к тебе и прислоняется бедром к подоконнику.

— Жаждешь комплиментов?

— Если я захочу восхвалений, то точно выберу не вас, — раздраженно заявляешь ты.

— Хм. Я не считаю тебя глупым, — чуть ли не с сожалением отвечает он, и тебе почему-то хочется улыбнуться. — И я… не питаю к тебе… неприязни. Сильной. 

— Сильной? — возмущенно переспрашиваешь ты.

— Разумеется, — слегка улыбается Снейп.

— Вы скупой ублюдок, — сообщаешь великодушно.

Снейп наклоняет голову.

— Грустно, но верно.

И ты осознаешь, что больше не можешь воспринимать его как своего профессора — недоступную фигуру, с которой вас разделяет пропасть формальностей. Каким-то образом Снейп признал тебя своим соратником. Тот самый человек, который настолько замкнут и загадочен, что без своей маски гнева кажется чем-то мифическим. Как черная лошадь, способная исчезнуть с порывом ветра.

Ты чувствовал нечто похожее, когда впервые увидел фестрала.

Ты не только благодарен, но и…

Ты…

Откуда-то издалека доносится обеспокоенный голос Снейпа:

— Поттер?

Ты открываешь глаза, мир меняется и…

— Поттер? В чем дело?

Ты обречен.

Прозрение легкой бабочкой опускается на плечи. Бабочкой, несущей за собой шторм.

И ты окончательно понимаешь, в какой глубокой заднице оказался.

***

_I wish I could remember that first day,_  
_First hour, first moment of you meeting me,_  
_If bright or dim the season, it might be_  
_Summer or Winter for aught I can say;_  
_So unrecorded did it slip away,_  
_So blind was I to see and to foresee,_  
_So dull to mark the budding of my tree._

Тебе остается лишь спрятаться в лазарете, все отрицая, так что именно здесь ты проводишь несколько следующих дней, невидяще глядя перед собой и тупо моргая, когда Поппи снова начинает ругаться, что ты перепутал лекарства. 

С другой стороны, есть и хорошие новости — Драко начал тебя узнавать.

Он внимательно следит за твоими движениями, будто ты — Полярная звезда в его новом мире. В его глазах нет вопросов, подозрения или тревоги, лишь предложение дружбы, и ты вспоминаешь, как отвергнул ее много лет назад.

Сейчас ты можешь взглянуть со стороны и спросить себя о цене: чего можно было бы избежать или что облегчить, если бы один из вас не провел черту так быстро? 

Ты все чаще и чаще встречаешься с ним взглядом и с каждым разом чувствуешь, как все больше смягчаешься, как уходить гнев из твоих глаз и тоска — из его. 

Глаза Драко ищут тебя каждый день, и однажды ты понимаешь, что не можешь отказать.

***

Уходят дни.

В обмен на сострадание и заботу Драко дарит тебе второй шанс. Ты отвечаешь дружбой и привязанностью.

Несмотря на все усилия его лицо с каждым днем все больше бледнеет. Иногда, когда ты меняешь повязки, к глазам подступают слезы. Ты накладываешь на окна тройные щиты против ветра и каждые несколько часов обновляешь согревающие чары. Больше ничего сделать нельзя. В свободное время ты сидишь рядом с его кроватью и наблюдаешь за непрерывным снегопадом. Тихим, но неумолимым.

Как одиночество. Как смерть.

Ты заботишься о нем. Беспокоишься. И как-то раз, проснувшись, понимаешь, что любишь.

Однажды ночью Снейп застает тебя сидящим на стуле и рыдающим в бинты, которые ты нарезал на следующий день. Он подходит, обнимает за плечи, а ты утыкаешься лицом ему в живот и воешь так, будто у тебя разрывается сердце.

Снейп великодушно молчит, пока ты размазываешь по нему сопли и слезы, а когда успокаиваешься, протягивает платок. 

— Ты поссорился с Поппи?

— Нет.

Он терпеливо ждет.

Ты глубоко вздыхаешь. Можно сказать и сейчас.

— Вы были правы насчет Драко.

— Ясно, — тихо произносит Снейп. Ты поднимаешь голову и видишь его взволнованное лицо. Его губы слегка приоткрыты, будто в изумлении. Ты отворачиваешься.

— Гарри.

Впервые он зовет тебя по имени. Ты поворачиваешься обратно к нему и обнаруживаешь, что он стоит на одном колене, пристально глядя на тебя.

Ты бледнеешь. Нехарактерно мягким тоном Снейп произносит:

— Гарри, Минерва и я, мы оба согласны…

Повинуясь неясному порыву, ты берешь его за руки. Он кажется встревоженным, но не возражает.

— Ты позволишь привести родителей Драко? Мы с директрисой считаем, что должны позволить тебе самому принять решение, без давления. Подумай об этом.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я солгал всем и привел в наше убежище Пожирателей смерти, — шепчешь ты.

— Я… прекрасно понимаю, о чем прошу тебя, — горько говорит он, — и знай, что бы ты ни решил, мы примем. Я…

— Северус, — перебиваешь ты, и он на мгновение замолкает, растерявшись.

— Да?

— Я хочу звать тебя Северус.

— Как пожелаешь, — вежливо отвечает Снейп и с гораздо большей сдержанностью добавляет: — Я был бы рад.

— И кое-что еще, Северус, — твои руки будто сами собой тянутся к его лицу. Он пытается отстраниться, но слишком поздно — холодные пальцы касаются теплой щеки, очерчивая легкую щетину. 

— Мальчишка, — хрипло шепчет Снейп, — что ты творишь?

— Не знаю, — признаешься ты. Не принадлежащие тебе руки продолжают поглаживать суровые черты его лица, которое сейчас так близко к твоему. Под твоими прикосновениями Снейп превращается в камень — лишь мерцают темные глаза и будто от боли хмурятся брови. А когда ты скользишь пальцем по губам, он издает хриплый стон, жаром отдающийся в твоем паху.

Ты опускаешь голову и накрываешь его рот своим.

Снейп позволяет пробовать себя, и ты обнаруживаешь, что целовать его на удивление легко и спокойно. Он сдавленно выдыхает, размыкая губы, и ты, смелея, с жаром углубляешь поцелукй. Его влажный рот на вкус как смесь дыма, сидра и восточного чая. 

Ты произносишь его имя, целуешь снова, и Снейп, яростно рыкнув, встает на ноги, сдергивая тебя со стула. Он смыкает пальцы на твоем затылке, проводит вниз по спине, потом еще ниже, почти до боли сжимая пальцами бедра. Вы оба боретесь за контроль, вцепившись в мантии друг друга, и так сильно сминаете ткань, что отрываются пуговицы. Но Снейпу, кажется, на них плевать, как и тебе.

Ты кусаешь его губы, вжимаясь в него, и царапаешь шею. Часть тебя почти хочет, чтобы он задохнулся от твоего языка в горле. Дыхание спирает, в паху тянет все сильнее, и чтобы не закричать, ты впиваешься зубами ему в плечо и кусаешь так, что вы оба вскрикиваете.

Все заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началось. Держась друг за друга, вы медленно оседаете на пол и надолго замираете.

Снейп приходит в себя первым и помогает тебе подняться на ноги. Поправив тебе очки, он тихо говорит:

— Это никогда не должно повториться.

От этих слов сдавливает грудь. Ты молча киваешь и смотришь ему вслед, оцепенев от всепоглощающего чувства потери.

Глупо, по правде говоря.

У тебя ничего и не было, чтобы потерять.

***

Девятнадцатого декабря, во время завтрака, директриса объявляет радостную новость: Темный Лорд отправился в Прагу.

Все счастливо галдят, шутя, что его спугнул Дух Рождества. Рон хлопает тебя по спине и говорит, что теперь работы в лазарете станет меньше, и вы сможете видеться чаще. Ты сияешь своей лучшей фальшивой улыбкой, но несмотря на хорошую весть чувствуешь лишь раздражение — похоже, прошлой ночью Снейп приходил в убежище совсем ненадолго и уже ушел. 

Видимо, нужно собраться и просто продолжать жить дальше.

Начинается период глупых пряток, тягостного неловкого молчания и мучительного ожидания, когда твое сердце оправится от боли. Чем больше пациентов покидает лазарет, тем усерднее ты ухаживаешь за Драко, постоянно проверяя на инфекции, отслеживая любые припухлости и гнойники, даже расчесываешь ему волосы. 

Однажды ты поднимаешь голову и замечаешь, что он смотрит на тебя сквозь влажную белесую пленку на глазах. Драко часто бессвязно стонет, но, несмотря на все страдания, почти никогда не плачет.

Осмотрев его, Поппи объясняет, что из-за повреждений роговицы и слезных протоков образовалось бельмо — плотное белое помутнение. Нередкое явление. И постоянное.

Она сочувственно сжимает твое предплечье, пока ты стоишь, вцепившись обеими руками в спинку стула, и пытаешься справиться с накатившими эмоциями. 

Этой ночью ты посылаешь все к черту, находишь Рона и рассказываешь, чем занимался и кого лечил. Сначала он выглядит преданным, потом обиженным, но когда ты говоришь, что зрение Драко уходит так же, как тогда у Гермионы, а ты ничего не можешь сделать, Рон берет тебя за плечи и отводит на кухню, где заставляет съесть немного вяленой говядины из неприкосновенного запаса и какую-то разведенную сливочную пасту.

Это твой лучший ужин за последние годы, но когда Рон кладет на тарелку десерт, ты начинаешь протестовать:

— Это не экстренная ситуация, придурок.

— Ты здесь видишь какие-нибудь мерзкие зелья или шприцы? Нет? Значит, чья это вотчина? Верно, моя. Так что заткнись и ешь свой шоколадный пудинг.

Решив, что спорить себе дороже, ты повинуешься и в конце даже слизываешь подливу с тарелки. Потом вытираешь рот рукавом, и внезапно в голову приходит мысль, что именно Драко должен был получить этот пудинг, ведь он, вероятно, больше никогда не сможет его попробовать.

Глаза начинает жечь. Рон терпеливо ждет, пока ты не закончишь хлюпать носом.

— Помнишь, что со мной было, когда Гермионы не стало?

— Рон, тебе не надо…

— Заткнись и слушай, потому что тебе нужно это услышать. Когда Миона…

Внезапно Рон вскакивает со стула и начинает метаться по кухне, взмахивая руками. А ведь это ты всколыхнул горькие воспоминания.

— Когда Гермиона умерла, я был так зол. Ну, ты знаешь, как я был зол, ты был там, и не думаю, что Макгонаголл когда-нибудь простит меня за то, что я врезал Найджелу.

— По крайней мере, он больше не таскается за тобой.

У Рона вырывается сдавленный смешок.

— Верно. Нужно было это сделать еще в Хогвартсе. Как бы там ни было, после смерти Мионы я потерял ориентир. Я понятия не имел, куда идти, знаешь, просто… шел наугад. Я думал, что всегда буду следовать за ней и в какой-то степени за тобой. И мне… мне было нужно что-то новое. И именно тогда ты впервые привел меня на крышу.

Рон хватает тебя за руку, и ты удивленно смотришь на него, приоткрыв рот.

— Ты целитель, Гарри. Один из лучших, потому что излечиваешь душу. Ты не видишь, скольких людей коснулся. Но вижу я. Не сдавайся. Когда теряешься, просто сосредоточься на ночном небе. Ты сам меня этому научил.

***

_Not from the stars do I my judgment pluck,_  
_And yet methinks I have astronomy;_  
_But not to tell of good or evil luck,_  
_But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive,_  
_And, constant stars,_  
_In them I read such art._

На следующий день ты безуспешно пытаешься объяснить Драко, как вращаются созвездия, и наконец решаешь просто показать. Чтобы похитить Драко, ты просишь помощи у Рона, и несмотря на все предостережения, уговоры и откровенное неодобрение, тот вновь подтверждает звание лучшего друга, когда после полуночи приходит в лазарет со стащенной из кухни теплой флягой.

Увидев Драко, он пораженно застывает — как бы ты ни пытался, к подобной встрече подготовить просто невозможно. К твоей гордости и стыду, Рон преодолевает детскую враждебность значительно быстрее тебя. Когда ты отсоединяешь трубки и он поднимает Драко, ваши взгляды встречаются, и ты видишь в его глазах те же чувства. Вспоминаешь, скольких он уже потерял.

А ведь хватит и одной потери, чтобы взглянуть на своего врага и сказать: достаточно. Достаточно смертей. 

Вы трансфигулировали кресло-коляску, и теперь оно способно вместить даже Хагрида. Рон садится в него, и ты осторожно устраиваешь на его коленях Драко, после чего укрываешь их одеялом и накладываешь согревающие чары. 

— Ты уверен, что ему не будет больно? — взволнованно спрашивает Рон.

— Полностью, — днем ты добавил в капельницу морфина, чтобы поездка прошла как можно легче.

Ты накладываешь последнее заклинание, создавая вокруг вас троих пузырь теплого воздуха, и распахиваешь окно. Внутрь врывается ветер, скидывая на пол медицинские инструменты и одеяла. 

Рон скептически смотрит на тебя.

— Нужно было еще Силенцио применить.

— Ладно-ладно. Добавлю его в мой особой список заклинаний для побега. 

Рон фыркает.

— Идем уже. Операция “Увидеть звезды”. Хотя, если нас поймают, это нам попадет до звездочек в глазах. 

Ты прикасаешься палочкой к креслу, колеса начинают вращаться, а потом выравниваются параллельно с полом, и коляска зависает в воздухе, как вертолет. 

— Чувак, это потрясающее заклинание, — говорит Рон, слишком быстро пролетая сквозь оконный проем и делая вид, что не слышит твоих протестов. Ты уменьшаешь кровать Драко, призываешь метлу и следуешь за летящим креслом на крышу.

После того, как вы укладываете Драко на кровать, Рон поднимает глаза к небу и присвистывает.

— Ты только посмотри. Сегодня потрясающая ночь.

Ты смотришь вверх, и у тебя перехватывает дыхание. Жуткий холод днем компенсируется на редкость ясным ночным небом. Все созвездия сияют, словно далекий мифический город, стоящий вверх ногами на небосклоне.

— Я ведь говорил, что Природа-мать — добрая леди.

— Я поздороваюсь с папой, Мионой и остальными, — дипломатично произносит Рон и спускается на несколько метров вниз по крыше. — Позови, если закончишь первым.

Ты с улыбкой смотришь ему в след, а потом наклоняешься к кровати и показываешь Драко одно созвездие за другим, оставляя его тезку напоследок.

— Видишь, Драко, это твое созвездие. Оно околополярное, и это причудливое слово означает, что оно никогда не заходит за горизонт. Неплохой выбор, да? А еще это название созвездия одно из самых древних, что дошли до наших дней, — ты опускаешь руки на матрас, слегка поглаживая его кончиками пальцев. — Так что твои родители дали тебе имя в честь самого успешного созвездия. Ты будешь жить вечно, Драко.

Серые глаза смотрят на тебя, и выражение в них… ты не можешь разобрать, но под этим взглядом чувствуешь неловкость и печаль. Драко шевелит губами. Ты опускаешься на корточки и внимательно слушаешь неразборчивый шепот, не понимая ни слова, но продолжая согласно кивать. 

Вдали двенадцать раз звонит колокол, отмечая наступление двадцать второго декабря.

***

В обмен на заботу Драко преподает тебе уроки, полностью понять которые ты сможешь лишь со временем, как и научиться ценить их больше жизни. Зимние ночи уходят одна за другой, и ты видишь, как тускнеют его глаза.

Это разбивает тебе сердце.

Для умирающего мир становится намного проще, словно человек осознает, насколько тщетны многие его желания и просто хочет быть. Теперь от окружающего мира нужен лишь комфорт: мне жарко; холодно; пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне; дай отдохнуть. Понимая, что твое присутствие — лучшее утешение для Драко, ты начинаешь спать в его палате. 

Это так странно: ты осознаешь, что жизнь — это не только постоянная борьба, лишь тогда, когда заканчивается время.

Когда нет прошлого, о котором можно горевать, невозможно представить будущее.

***

Это был обычный зимний вечер, когда очень быстро темнеет и длинные тени ложатся на кровати причудливым узором. Ты зажигаешь лампу и устраиваешь театр теней, изображая истории о знаках зодиака и мифы о вечной жизни. 

И, конечно, именно этим вечером Снейп решает заглянуть в гости. Твои щеки заливает краска. Интересно, как долго он стоял, наблюдая и слушая, как ты пытаешься говорить разными голосами? У него всегда было ужасное чувство времени.

Ты выводишь его за дверь, подальше от Драко:

— Следовало постучаться.

Он согласно наклоняет голову.

— Следовало.

— Что ж, иди, — ты отодвигаешь закрывающую проем штору. — Он ждал тебя.

Снейп на мгновение замирает, глядя на твои посиневшие пальцы, потом входит внутрь. Ты оставляешь их наедине и уходишь, потирая руки и ругая себя за то, что плохо справляешься с эмоциями. Ну, по крайней мере, ты старался быть вежливым.

Снейп не задерживается надолго и, выйдя из палаты, находит тебя, вновь возрождая угасшую было надежду.

— Гарри.

Ты резко поворачиваешься к нему, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова.

— Да, Северус?

Ты не можешь понять выражение его лица. Кажется, будто он колеблется и чего-то опасается. Внезапно он подходит почти вплотную, и у тебя сжимается сердце. Конечно, конечно же, ты сможешь держать руки при себе во время одного короткого разговора, конечно…

У тебя перехватывает дыхание, когда именно Снейп берет твои ладони, пытаясь согреть. Его руки липкие от какого-то саморазогревающегося бальзама. Мятная клейкая субстанция превращается в сухой порошок, и к кончикам твоих пальцев возвращается цвет.

— Хорошо, наверное, уметь делать все, что тебе нужно, — бормочешь ты, глядя в пол.

— Не все, что мне нужно, — шепчет Снейп, и твое сердце наполняет ужас, когда он поднимает твою голову за подбородок. — Останови меня, — еле слышно произносит он в твой приоткрытый от шока рот.

— Не могу, — так же тихо признаешься ты. Твой голос звучит на грани смеха и истерики. — Я хочу… Хочу…

Ты не можешь сказать это вслух, поэтому просто подаешься вперед и утыкаешься лицом ему в шею, игнорируя потрясенный вздох. Прикрыв глаза, ты проводишь носом по его коже и вдыхаешь аромат снега, шерсти и мускуса. Его тело напряжено, как натянутая струна. 

Те не можешь вспомнить, как дышать, и не понимаешь, почему стало так жарко, ведь всего секунду назад ты дрожал от холода.

— Мне нужно тебя поцеловать, — шепчешь ему в горло, в ключицы, в пуговицы, все еще не открывая глаз. — Пожалуйста. Ощутить твой вкус.

— Безумие, — выдыхает Снейп, но ты чувствуешь, как его тело пронзает дрожь, и не можешь сдержать хриплый смешок. Наверное, ты кажешься ему ненормальным. Снейп отводит твою голову назад, и ты видишь голод в его глазах, с удивлением понимая, что он смотрит на твой рот.

Между вами как будто искрит, и, не выдержав напряжения, ты разражаешься нервным смехом. Скрипнув зубами, он рявкает:

— И что тебя так веселит сейчас, черт подери?

“Кажется, ты можешь быть любовью всей моей жизни,” — чуть не произносишь ты. Но вместо этого пожимаешь плечами:

— Понятия не имею. Что ты добавил в тот крем для рук?

— Имбирь, — со всей возможной серьезностью произносит он, и ты снова смеешься, влюбляясь еще сильнее.

— Упс. Не травку? — уточняешь ты, постукивая пальцем по своему носу. — Виноват. Должно быть, от холода заложило.

— И что мне с тобой делать? — вздыхает Снейп, обнимая тебя, и вы замираете, соприкоснувшись лбами. 

Ждете, пока не спадет безумие.

— Думаешь, станет лучше? — спрашиваешь ты полушутя, когда он наконец отстраняется, чтобы вы оба смогли хоть немного взять себя в руки.

— Возможно, — произносит Снейп, слегка поджимая губы. — Немного сдержанности никогда не повредит.

Ты корчишь гримасу.

— Ладно. Значит, придется закалять характер. Здорово.

Снейп смеется. Ты любишь его смех. Любишь… его.

— Рад угодить, — говоришь ты, краснея.

— Гарри, большинство людей ценит тебя не за то, что ты можешь угодить, — серьезно произносит Снейп и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Северус… — ты прислоняешься к дверному косяку, чувствуя внезапную усталость, пустоту и тревогу, которые не можешь объяснить. — В следующий раз приведи Нарциссу.

Он кивает и исчезает в тени, унося с собой твое сердце.

***

_I'm delighted to see you_  
_old friend._  
_You were the first person_  
_my son was to meet in the heavens._  
_If he were awake, he'd say._  
_"Look, Daddy, there's Old-Ryan!"_  
_but I won't wake him._  
_He’s mine for the weekend,_  
_Old-Ryan, not yours._

Закутанная в плащ фигура, которая вошла вслед за Снейпом, совсем не похожа на Нарциссу Малфой, и когда Люциус снимает капюшон, ты возмущенно смотришь на Снейпа.

— Я поклялся на крови, — говорит он вместо объяснения.

Малфой в свою очередь так же ошеломлен, как ты, но лучше это скрывает, мерзко ухмыляясь. 

Снейп на секунду замирает перед пологом кровати и отступает. 

— Я лучше посторожу снаружи. Компании Гарри тебе будет достаточно.

Оба Пожирателя смерти поворачиваются к тебе, и ты осознаешь, что стоишь между теми, кого весь мир называет монстрами, но, несмотря на дискомфорт, опасности не ощущаешь. 

Хотя чувствуешь подозрительность и враждебность Малфоя — его правая рука буквально дрожит от желания выхватить палочку. 

Стараясь не закатывать глаза, ты раздраженно произносишь:

— Я слишком ценен, чтобы быть приманкой. Даже ради тебя, Малфой.

— Достаточно, — резко произносит Снейп и, повернувшись к Люциусу, сухо добавляет: — У тебя час. Лучше возьми себя в руки и подготовься.

Побледневший Малфой кивает. Этот сильный мужчина, способный с легкостью свернуть тебе шею заклинанием или собственными руками, разительно отличается от своего хрупкого сына, за которым ты ухаживал последние несколько недель.

— Сынок, — судорожно выдыхает он, когда ты отодвигаешь полог, и подходит к кровати с видом осужденного. — Этого не может быть. Не может. Драко.

Ты быстро встаешь между ними.

— Прости, но к нему нельзя прикасаться. Ожоги нанесены проклятиями… — “О чем ты прекрасно знаешь, так как часто применял их к другим, ублюдок”. — Слишком много нервов обнажено… — “На месте Драко должен быть ты”. — Инфекция может быть фатальна… — “Тебя нельзя назвать даже человеком, не то что отцом”. 

Малфой стоит с таким видом, будто твои слова вырвали из груди его черное сердце, и ты чувствуешь мрачное удовлетворение. Так хочется плюнуть в него, избить голыми руками, но тут с кровати раздается стон, и ты забываешь обо все остальном. 

Драко слегка шевелит пальцами, и его полный надежды взгляд останавливается не на отце, а на тебе.

— Драко, — шепчет ты, опуская свою ладонь рядом с его. Он что-то неразборчиво хрипит в ответ. — Твой отец здесь. Он здесь, чтобы повидаться с тобой, потому что… — “Ты убил собственного сына”. — Очень по тебе скучает. — “Как убил чужих сыновей и дочерей”. — Он здесь, чтобы сказать, как ты важен для него. Так же, как важен для меня. — “Надеюсь, ты страдаешь. Надеюсь, ты с болью будешь вспоминать этот день даже спустя многие годы”. — Ты поговоришь с ним? Он сейчас рядом со мной. — “И надеюсь, что вина с каждым разом будет грызть тебя все сильней”. — И ему нужно так много тебе сказать, например, что он лишь ждет возможности отвезти тебя домой, в…

— Уилтшир, — внезапно говорит Малфой.

— В Уилтшир, — эхом повторяешь ты, впервые в жизни без ненависти встречая взгляд Люциуса Малфоя. 

После этого ты ободряюще проводишь по кончикам пальцев Драко и неохотно показываешь Малфою, как это делать, не причиняя боли. 

Он осторожно касается руки сына и начинает рассказывать о беззаботной жизни в поместье; о шотландских борзых, Эбби и Флекси, которые так сильно скучают по Драко; о кусте тиса, который постриг в форме дракона на его день рождения. Он даже говорит о Солсберийском соборе, который они в детские годы Драко посещали на Рождество, притворяясь маглами. И обещает возродить эту традицию, когда закончится война и они все вернутся домой.

Наконец он нехотя отстраняется и с поразительной нежностью произносит:

— Мама хочет тебе кое-что сказать, сынок. Она очень хотела прийти, но один из нас должен был остаться рядом с…

Ты чувствуешь облегчение, когда он замолкает, не договорив.

Малфой достает из мантии зачарованный прибор, опускает его на пол и активирует палочкой. Над ним вспыхивает лицо Нарциссы. Ее волосы собраны в пучок, а по щекам текут слезы.

— Драко, дорогой.

Драко издает жалобный стон и пробует пошевелиться, напрасно пытаясь что-то разглядеть почти слепыми глазами.

— Мой дорогой сын, — в улыбке Нарциссы столько любви, что у тебя сдавливает горло. — Я так счастлива тебя видеть, пусть даже издалека. И мне так жаль, что лишь один из нас может быть сегодня рядом с тобой. 

Ее бледное лицо каменеет.

— И это должен быть твой отец, чтобы осознать, что натворил. 

Хоть ты и пытаешься смотреть в сторону, все равно невольно замечаешь, как вздрагивает Малфой от этих резких как удар ножа слов. 

Драко что-то бессвязно бормочет.

— Не волнуйся, любимый, скоро мы снова встретимся. Я лишь хотела увидеть тебя и сказать, как сильно скучаю, как хочу, чтобы мы втроем снова были вместе. Ты наш сын. И что бы ни случилось, мы всегда будем тебя любить и поддерживать. Мы любим тебя, Драко. 

Изображение Нарциссы начинает расплываться, и она подавляет всхлип.

— Прощай, сынок. Но лишь ненадолго. Лишь…

Она окончательно исчезает, и Драко кричит, буквально воя от горя и потери. Его вопль рвет душу, и на твои глаза наворачиваются слезы. Ты переводишь взгляд на Малфоя, но тот никак не реагирует, снедаемый болью и отчаяньем. Он стоит над кроватью, как падший ангел, выточенный из мрамора. Холодный и бесчувственный.

Когда ты уже начинаешь думать, что он больше никогда в жизни не издаст ни звука, раздается тихий шепот:

— Я подвел тебя.

Буря неизбежно должна была разразиться — Люциус Малфой падает на колени и утыкается лицом в ладони, пытаясь сдержать рыдания. 

— Прости меня, Драко. Прости своего глупого отца. Прости. Прости. Дай мне еще один шанс.

Ты как можно ниже опускаешь голову и закрываешь глаза, давая им максимально уединение. Страшно слышать, как ломается гордый человек, а ты слышал подобное слишком много раз. 

Съежившись, ты погружаешься в собственную боль и потери. Но буря в конце концов стихает, уменьшается боль в груди, душа успокаивается, а дыхание выравнивается. Вытирая слезы, ты поднимаешь взгляд и видишь, как Люциус прижимается губами к остаткам некогда блестящей шевелюры Драко, а потом сдувает пряди со лба, как обычно делаешь ты. 

Драко благодарно хнычет, и Люциус улыбается с такой любовью, что даже ты при всем нежелании вынужден признать ее искренность. 

— Ты всегда был для меня самым красивым, Драко. Самой яркой звездой, которую никто никогда не заменит, — шепчет отец засыпающему сыну. — Мой сын. Мой мальчик.

После того, как Пожиратели смерти уходят, едва удостоив тебя взглядом, ты садишься у постели, чтобы, как обычно, дежурить всю ночь, и смотришь на спящую фигуру, пытаясь запомнить как можно больше, потому что теперь видишь, как прекрасен Драко. Ты ласкаешь взглядом почерневшую плоть, понимаешь, как это красиво: бьющийся под кожей слабый пульс, то, как медленно поднимается и опускается его грудь. 

Ты вспоминаешь слова, процитированные однажды Гермионой, когда несколько лет назад навещал ее в лазарете. Потеряв зрение, она стала очень точно повторять книги наизусть. 

Подлинная любовь — это то, что остается, когда перегорит все остальное.

***

Драко тихо уходит ранним утром в Сочельник. Его лицо спокойно, когда он погружается в вечный сон, и тебе не нужно закрывать ему глаза. Ты держишь его за руку и молча благодаришь за подаренные дни. 

Ты никому ничего не говоришь, и зашедшая через несколько часов Минерва тут же выбегает из комнаты, чтобы позвать Снейпа.

Час спустя в палату входит Люциус, садится рядом с тобой на кровать и делает то, что не мог прошлой ночью — обнимает сына и прижимает к себе. Ты с удивлением слышишь, как он тихо напевает под нос нежную необычную мелодию, похожую на какой-то знакомый гимн...

Внезапно ты осознаешь, что последние несколько дней пытался сделать Драко. 

Он пел. Возможно, даже хотел научить тебя этой песне, чтобы его отец узнал, что вы стали друзьями. 

Ты встречаешься взглядом с Малфоем. Этого человека ты ненавидел большую часть жизни, возможно, даже сильнее, чем Волдеморта, так как тем управляло безумие, а не хладнокровная алчность.

Тебе никогда не понять его мотивов. Но еще свежи недавние уроки, навсегда запечатлевшиеся в памяти, и ты можешь понять боль его потери. Поэтому пересекаешь разделяющий вас мост и тихонько начинаешь подпевать. Это действительно старый гимн, который каждый год пела твоя тетя, и, кажется, однажды ты слышал, как его напевала Биллу Флер. 

Подходящая песня, чтобы спеть с заклятым врагом. В конце концов, сейчас канун Рождества.

После ты помогаешь Малфою привести в порядок тело его сына. 

— Спасибо, — произносит он, когда вы заканчиваете и ты отступаешь. Его взгляд прикован к безмятежному лицу Драко.

Ты придерживаешь занавес на двери, и Люциус выносит сына из палаты. Он проходит мимо членов Ордена, и те следуют за ним к выходу. 

Ты идешь вместе с ними. Студенты и взрослые удивленно восклицают при виде правой руки Волдеморта, которого вы ведете по убежищу. Справа от него шагает Минерва. Если бы ты только мог пообещать ей, что все будет хорошо.

В этой неразберихе тебя находит Рон и, схватив за руку, тащит по снегу к самому краю вашей территории, за которым простирается огромное незащищенное поле. 

Нейтральная полоса между вашими казармами. 

Минерва взмахивает палочкой, и члены Ордена резко разворачиваются, не давая остальным идти дальше. Мгновением позже ты понимаешь, почему — из-за тени деревьев на той стороне отделяется черная шеренга и движется к вам.

Шеренга Пожирателей Смерти.

Беллатрикс усмехается, чуть ли не мурлыкая при виде Люциуса. 

— О-о-о, наш малыш погиб от рук этих жалких нянек? Мы просто обязаны за него отомстить!

Выходит вперед Нарцисса. Люциус продолжает идти, неся на руках тело сына и будто не замечая растущего напряжения обеих сторон. 

— Сестра, мой муж просто хочет вернуть нашего сына домой.

— Но мой племянник мертв, не так ли? Он отдал свою жизнь за Темного Лорда. Это ли не высшая честь?

Она поворачивается к своим людям.

— Пожиратели смерти! В этот великий день мы одним махом уничтожим наших врагов! Доблестная жертва моего племянника выманила противников нашего Лорда из сточных канав…

Ты, как и все остальные, стискиваешь зубы и крепче сжимаешь палочку, слушая радостные разглагольствования Беллатрикс…

И вдруг она падает.

Позади нее стоит Нарцисса Малфой. С кончика ее палочки веет ядовито-зеленая дымка.

— Ты жила так долго лишь потому, что я защищала и щадила тебя, Белла. Но ты не пощадила меня. И никто не пощадил моего сына, — несмотря на расстояние, ты отчетливо слышишь ее слова.

На несколько долгих секунд все застывают от шока. Даже Люциус неуверенно останавливается посреди нейтральной полосы.

Нарцисса поворачивается к мужу. Ее рука с палочкой безвольно висит, а губы что-то неразборчиво шепчут — она будто не до конца понимает, что только что сделала. Она медленно поднимает руку к горлу и делает несколько неуверенных шагов к мужу. Сейчас она беззащитна, не принадлежит ни к одной из сторон. Люциус кивает ей, и Нарцисса продолжает идти вперед, все больше удаляясь от Пожирателей смерти. Каждый ее шаг — это символ горя и одновременно протеста. На поле начинает падать легкий, как хлопок, снег. А потом…

Ты ошарашенно смотришь, как Рон, милый, драгоценный Рон выходит вперед, сопровождаемый яростным шипением обеих сторон. 

Он отбрасывает твою руку, когда ты пытаешься оттащить его назад, глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с духом, и ты вспоминаешь двенадцатилетнего мальчика, который играл в шахматы против древней магии Хогвартса и выиграл. 

Откровенно говоря, баритон Рона ужасен. Но его голос звучит громко и искренне, когда он начинает петь первые слова:

_ Если старый знакомый будет забыт, _

_ То о нем никогда не вспомнят. _

_ Если старый знакомый будет забыт --- _

_ Старое доброе время тоже. _

Так легко было постоянно недооценивать Рональда. Тебя охватывает стыд, руки бессильно повисают вдоль тела, и ты шагаешь вперед, становясь рядом с другом и присоединяясь к нему. Краем глаза ты видишь, как другие фигуры поступают так же, слышишь, как ирландский мотив Симуса вносит в разнобойное пение еще большую неразбериху. 

Кто-то выходит вперед из линии напротив. Присоединяются еще двое.

Это Паркинсон с родителями. Она вытирает слезы, выпрямляет спину и начинает петь. Мгновение спустя рядом с ней останавливается Гойл, игнорируя протесты отца. Впервые ты замечаешь, что нету Крэбба, и понимаешь, что этот гимн не для одного человека. 

Он для всех. Всех звезд, когда-либо освещавших небо. Всех, что приходили и уходили. Что жили и умерли.

Когда Люциус снова начинает идти вперед под укрытием мягкого снега, гимн громко звучит уже с обеих сторон. Его слова эхом отдаются среди деревьев и разносятся ветром.

_ За старое доброе время, мой дорогой, _

_ За старое доброе время. _

_ Мы еще поднимем бокал доброты _

_ За старое доброе время.  _

Ты видишь, что с той стороны выходят в основном студенты. Некоторых неохотно сопровождают родители. Кое-кого ты знаешь лично, так как учился вместе с ними. У Перегрина Деррека жутко уродливое лицо, но голос звучит как одинокая флейта. А у Люциана Боула, оказывается, профессиональный тенор, о чем тот, судя по выражению лица, до сегодняшнего дня даже не догадывался.

Нарцисса стоит одна, и ветер треплет ее волосы. Ее тихий царственный голос напоминает обманчиво спокойную реку.

Вы встречаетесь взглядами, и тебе хочется высказать свое восхищение.

Будто услышав твои мысли, она кивает.

***

_We will come down at night to these resounding beaches_  
_And the long gentle thunder of the sea,_  
_Here for a single hour in the wide starlight_  
_We shall be happy, for the dead are free._

Спустившись в зал, ты видишь, что несмотря на Рождество вокруг царят подавленность и неуверенность. Лишь Рон, раздающий на завтрак сухое печенье, встречает тебя улыбкой.

— С Рождеством, приятель! Держи, лучшие крекеры из самой гадостной муки. Поблагодаришь меня позже. Хрусти и наслаждайся!

Иногда тебе кажется, что Рон слишком старается заменить всех пропавших братьев и сестру. 

— Спасибо. Твое чувство юмора как всегда ужасно.

— Да ладно, Гарри! Взбодрись! Ты с каждым днем все больше походишь на сальноволосого ублюдка, — произносит он в своей раздражающе беззаботной манере и с такой силой хлопает тебя по спине, что ты чуть не давишься крекером. — О, смотри. Снейп здесь. Помяни дьявола.

Проследив за взглядом Рона, ты видишь его. Это действительно Снейп, которому каким-то образом удается отыскать среди толпы твое сердце и притянуть к себе, как ракету с тепловой системой самонаведения. Снейп, за чью жизнь ты отчаянно молился этой ночью всем звездам — вчера вечером лесным пожаром распространились слухи о мятеже среди Пожирателей смерти. О том, что они сражаются друг с другом. И умирают.

Ты старался их не слушать. Просто не мог.

У входа в зал раздаются голоса, Снейп что-то произносит. Ты ничего не можешь толком разглядеть и начинаешь проталкиваться сквозь ропщущую толпу. Тебе просто нужно оказаться рядом с ним.

Пробравшись вперед, ты замираешь, пристально глядя на него. Снейп выглядит измученным, на его лице грязь. Его руки лежат на плечах двух смутно знакомых тебе девушек. Через входную дверь проходят люди. Некоторые ранены, все одеты в мантии Пожирателей смерти, которые они, судя по виду, не снимали как минимум несколько дней. Многие левитирует коробки с вещами.

Среди которых ты с удивлением замечаешь упаковки с овощами и домашней птицей.

По крайней мере, Рон будет счастлив.

Когда последними появляются Нарцисса и Люциус Малфой, Минерва накладывает на все помещение Сонорус. Беглецы неуверенно останавливаются в центре зала, прижимаясь друг к другу и оглядываясь с таким видом, будто оказались в совершенно незнакомой стране. 

Они были Пожирателями смерти, и вы годами ненавидели их и боялись.

Они были Пожирателями смерти, но сейчас кажутся… потерянными.

— Члены Ордена, нам сделали предложение, которое я была счастлива услышать. Этим утром больше половины сил Волдеморта покинули его. Лучшая половина. Теперь они и мы, ваши учителя, в этот день, который наверняка останется в воспоминаниях грядущих поколений, спрашиваем вас: вы позволите им остаться, поможете адаптироваться? — Минерва внимательно осматривает молчащую толпу перед собой. — Кто-нибудь хочет что-то сказать?

— Я, — Нарцисса Малфой выходит вперед. Она, как всегда, спокойна и величественна, будто находится не среди недавних врагов, а на королевском приеме. — Во время войны вы потеряли много источников снабжения, потому что они оказались в руках моего мужа. Но если примете нас, то получите ресурсы, раньше помогавшее врагу.

— Почему мы должны верить вам? — выкрикивает кто-то.

— Не должны, — Нарцисса слегка повышает голос: — Как и мы вам. Но мы пришли сюда не ради вашего доверия или прощения. Мы пришли, чтобы положить конец этой войне, потому что… потому… — ее голос срывается, и она поворачивается к мужу.

— Потому что, если мы продолжим, то скоро уже не за что будет воевать, — заканчивает Люциус. — Не будет триумфа чистокровных, победит лишь Волдеморт. А мы не для этого к нему присоединились .

— Ваше слово. Да или нет?

Ты уже не раз видел подобное — миг, когда к тому или иному исходу событий чашу весов может перевесить даже перышко 

Ты смотришь на дезертиров и замечаешь столько знакомых лиц. Справа от Нарциссы стоит Панси, которая выглядит одновременно испуганной и вызывающей, и ты замечаешь в ней слабое отражение своей тети. Образ женщины, которой она могла бы стать. 

И осознаешь, что это всегда начинается одинаково: с постоянного неконтролируемого страха, который однажды приводит к ярости и боли. Нарцисса крепко держит Панси за руку, ее родителей здесь нет, и вдруг ты понимаешь — она любила Драко.

Тебе кажется, что ты снова стоишь в поезде и смотришь на протянутую руку. Вот только сегодня ты задаешь себе лишь один вопрос: что вы сможете построить вместе, если никто из вас не проведет черту и не окажется на другой стороне?

Ты прочищаешь горло и выкрикиваешь:

— Думаю, такая невероятная храбрость заслуживает лишь “да”!

К тебе присоединяются другие голоса:

— Да!

— Да!

— Да, черт возьми, они же еду принесли! — громко раздается откуда-то позади, и весь зал разражается смехом. Толпа распадается, две отдельные группы смешиваются, когда люди подходят, чтобы осмотреть припасы или найти давно потерянных друзей. 

— Если бы Альбус мог это увидеть… — вздыхает Минерва, и ты готов поклясться, что видишь, как Снейп закатывает глаза.

***

Рон разыскивает тебя на этом празднике, с намеком пихает локтем, и через десять минут вы оказываетесь на крыше. 

— Думал, ты наешься до помрачения, — говоришь ему.

— Уже. Я съел жареную курицу, тикку из курицы, пирог с курицей, индейку с апельсиновыми ломтиками…

— И ничего мне не принес?

Рон рыгает. Громко.

— Ты ужасен, — любезно сообщаешь ему. 

Рон слишком сыт, чтобы обижаться.

— Думаешь, теперь мы выиграем войну?

— Волдеморт все еще на свободе, — мрачно напоминаешь ты.

— Ненадолго, — произносит Рон, растягиваясь на крыше как довольный кот. — Я тут подслушал встречу Ордена с помощью старых Удлинителей Ушей Фреда. Или, скорее, собрание “Добро Пожаловать, Пожиратели Смерти, Спасибо За Еду”.

Ты прищуриваешься.

— У тебя все это время были Удлинители Ушей, и ты ничего не сказал.

— Не бесись. Я до сих пор ни разу ими не пользовался. Семейная реликвия и все такое, понимаешь. Как бы там ни было, они собрались в кабинете Макгонагалл и разговаривали через камин с министрами. Обоими, нашим и магловским. Люциус заливался соловьем. Похоже, он действительно любил своего сына.

— Что говорил Малфой?

Рон зло оскаливается.

— Только то, что знает точно местоположение Волди, вплоть до того, какие там защитные чары и сколько стульев в комнате. И, представь себе, это магловский отель рядом с собором святого Вита. Наверное, думал, что там его искать никто не будет. Когда я уходил, они говорили о международной экстрадиции.

— И что теперь? Снова выжидать?

Рон пожимает плечами.

— Скорее всего. Но у нас есть еда, и ничьи жизни больше не висят на волоске. Ну, кроме жизней плохих парней.

И Снейпа. Такой непримиримый и жесткий человек, как он, просто не будет сидеть сложа руки, пока не подчистит все хвосты. 

Рон слегка толкает тебя:

— Эй, ветеран. Пока что война закончилась. Неважно, начнется она заново или нет, сейчас можно отдохнуть. 

Ты потираешь руки и поднимаешь взгляд к кружащимся над головой созвездиям. 

— Не знаю, хватит ли мне сил жить так еще неизвестно сколько. Неважно, что говорит дурацкое пророчество. В конечном счете именно благодаря Малфою будет уничтожен Волдеморт.

Рон смотрит на тебя с таким видом, будто уже отчаялся найти в тебе зачатки здравого смысла.

— Ты победил Змеиноглазого, придурок. Да, без меча, и, да, ты не погиб или не сломал ногу в какой-нибудь славной битве, но правда в том, что война бы не закончилась, если бы не то, что ты сделал для Драко и его отца. Дружище, ты заставил Пожирателей смерти обернуться друг против друга. Никто с нашей стороны и пальцем не пошевелил! Как думаешь, сколько жизней ты спас?

— Это просто бред.

Рон смотрит на тебя, как на пятилетнего, и ты съеживаешься под его тяжелым всезнающим взглядом. В какой-то момент он окончательно повзрослел, а ты и не заметил.

— Ладно. Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Мы выжили, Гарри. Мы, а не еще кто-то. Рано или поздно нам придется признать, что дело, возможно, не только в везении. Может, мы выжили, потому что в нас было… что-то еще. Я не знаю, что именно, но когда смотрю на тебя, вижу это. Как и в себе. Гермиона была сильной лишь с виду. Она всегда была на два шага впереди и тащила меня за собой. Но стоило ей потерять зрение… — голос Рона мрачнеет. — Она не должна была сходить с того уступа, Гарри. И мой отец тоже был сильным, но он не должен был постоянно пытаться всем помочь, настолько себя загоняя, что в конце концов от усталости просто не заметил опасности. 

Он искоса смотрит на тебя.

— Ты и я, мы сильны по-другому.

— Выжившие, — медленно произносишь ты, будто пробуя слово на вкус.

— Да. И если у тебя это есть, Гарри, если тебе передали этот факел, просто беги с ним. Не стой просто так, глядя на звезды. Они здесь лишь для того, чтобы направлять нас и напоминать. В остальном… мы сами по себе. Сами. Ты обязан жить хотя бы ради тех, кто не смог. Возможно, даже счастливо, — он встает и отряхивает брюки.

— Куда ты?

— Я? В паб, чтобы сыграть партию в дартс. Но если тебе нужна компания, думаю, что ты знаешь, с кем именно из выживших можно потусить, — Рон усмехается тебе через плечо. — Советую поторопиться, если хочешь поймать его прежде, чем он уйдет.

Ты смотришь на своего старого друга, поражаясь тому, насколько у него нежное и сильное сердце и как он мудр, пусть и не эрудирован, как многие сегодняшние герои дня, любящие закопаться в книги. Ты смущен и повергнут в шок тем, кто он есть и как изменился.

И прежде всего ты удивлен, что такой человек хочет называть тебя своим другом.

Когда Рон уходит, ты поднимаешь лицо к небу, молча моля о помощи. Несколько долгих секунд ты упрямо стоишь на морозе, стуча зубами, и всматриваешься в Полярную звезду, прося ответы, в которых так отчаянно нуждаешься. 

А потом замечаешь кружащегося по небу Драко, и думаешь о том, что все эти годы искал свой стержень, глядя лишь вверх. Ты опускаешь взгляд и видишь собственные ноги, которые привели тебя на крышу… и вдруг все кажется очень простым.

Иногда, чтобы обрести стержень, нужно всматриваться в темную высь, находить путеводный свет и следовать за ним, несмотря на хаос и гром. 

А иногда на небо смотришь, чтобы опустить взгляд и понять — твое место здесь, на земле.

Несколько минут спустя ты возвращаешься на праздник, высматривая в толпе напряженные плечи и неряшливые волосы Снейпа. Ты видишь, как он шепчет что-то Люциусу, а потом выходит наружу. Ты бросаешься за ним, но вскоре понимаешь, что потерял его. 

— Профессор Снейп! Профессор!

Подобно дервишу ты кружишь по улице, пока не замечаешь его. Он идет очень быстро, и кажется, будто между вами уже мили. Ты орешь:

— Северус, стой!

Он оборачивается, глядя, как ты бежишь к нему, крича. Дыхание вырывается с хрипом, изо рта, как из трубки, вылетает пар. Даже на таком расстоянии ты видишь страх на его лице.

Когда ты догоняешь его, то, скорее всего, представляешь собой жалкое зрелище. Но тебе плевать.

— Северус, куда ты?

— Собираться, — лаконично отвечает он, когда ты начинаешь идти рядом с ним.

— В Прагу, — говоришь ты, и он наконец останавливается и поворачивается к тебе. 

— Глупый мальчишка, ты никогда не перестанешь совать свой нос куда не следует, не так ли? 

— Видимо, нет, — бесстрашно отвечаешь ты. — Могу я проводить тебя? Когда ты вернешься?

Снейп внимательно смотрит на тебя, и ты вкладываешь в ответный взгляд все свои чувства. Он быстро отводит глаза.

— Здесь у меня ничего не осталось. Незачем возвращаться.

Ты осторожно подходишь на шаг ближе к нему.

— Что бы ты не сделал, тебя наверняка оправдают.

Он раздраженно вздыхает.

— Оправдают, да. И будут проклинать. Я представлял несколько более идиллическую картинку. 

Ты напрягаешься, пытаясь собраться с силами. Чтобы не потерять то, что тебе дорого, нужно держаться как можно кремче. 

— У тебя есть я.

Он скрещивает руки, внимательно глядя на тебя, и ты понимаешь, что у тебя есть один шанс, только один шанс убедить его остаться.

— Я не люблю тебя, — произносишь ты, запинаясь и не сводя взгляда с пуговиц на его груди. — Никто не смог бы…

— Поттер.

— За такое короткое время. 

Снейп нетерпеливо хмыкает, и ты, облизав губы, быстро продолжаешь:

— Я не могу сказать, что… знаю… что может сложиться при таких обстоятельствах между двумя людьми. Я не знаю, как это будет выглядеть в нормальной ситуации. Я не смею… не смею сейчас сказать, что люблю тебя. Но думаю, что смогу, если ты дашь мне шанс. Поэтому, пожалуйста…

Ты встаешь на цыпочки и быстро целуешь Снейпа в нос, прежде чем он успевает среагировать.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты дал мне шанс.

Он нервно дергает головой, отказываясь встречаться с тобой взглядом.

— Ты так молод.

— Но… у меня есть силы. По крайней мере, для того, чтобы попросить тебя остаться, — твой язык с удивительной легкостью выговаривает церемониальные слова: — Почту за честь, если ты… останешься.

Наконец Снейп закрывает глаза и начинает так медленно говорить, как будто каждое слово дается ему невероятной ценой.

— Гарри, меня очень… тянет к тебе. Я… глупец, что признаю это, но стану лжецом, если буду отрицать… но если… ты действительно хочешь эту глупость…

— Да, — перебиваешь ты, вставая почти вплотную к нему. — Да. Да. Всем сердцем.

Вдали двенадцать раз бьет колокол. Снейп смотрит на тебя сверху вниз, и он не похож на влюбленного мужчину. По правде говоря, он выглядит так, будто хочет тебя придушить.

Ты думаешь о Драко, Чо, о скором окончании войны, которое они не увидят. Ты думаешь о Панси, о ее бледных руках, держащихся за последнюю связь с Драко — за его родителей. Она бы душу отдала, чтобы поменяться с тобой местами и провести эти последние дни с тем, кого любит. Но этот дар был отдан в твои руки.

В твои.

Ты протягиваешь руку и с нежностью, которую узнал лишь недавно, кладешь ладонь у сердца Снейпа.

— Возможно… если это поможет… ты можешь воспринимать меня как комнату? Как место, где можно хотя бы на секунду снять маску.

Снейп молча смотрит на тебя, но накрывает твою ладонь своей, и ты понимаешь, что твои слова не оставили его равнодушным, когда чувствуешь, как быстро поднимается его грудь. 

— Будь уверен в своем желании, — наконец говорит он.

Ты медленно киваешь, понимая, что это самое важное решение в твоей жизни, но также знаешь, что много лет спустя, оглянувшись назад, согласишься, что оно было лучшим.

— Тогда пошли, — говорит Снейп и идет вперед, зная, что ты последуешь за ним.

Улыбаясь, ты поднимаешь взгляд и, перед тем, как войти в дверь, последним видишь созвездие Драко. Ясное, вечное и свободное, радостно кружащееся по ночному небу.

_ Я буду любить свет, ибо он указывает мне путь, но буду любить и темноту, ибо в ней я вижу звезды  _ © Ог Мандино


End file.
